Unresolved Sexual Tension
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: One-shot, Stefan/Caroline. With a hint of Damon/Elena and Damon/Caroline friendship.


_**Unresolved Sexual Tension:**_

_**One-shot, Stefan/Caroline. With a hint of Damon/Elena and Damon/Caroline friendship. **_

It was a hot day outside, and frankly Caroline didn't feel like doing anything. It was her official Lazy Day today. It was Friday and there was school but she decided to skip, it was way too hot to think. There shouldn't even be school on days like this, she thought. So right after she left her house at 9, she went to the Salvatore house. Why? Because she just felt like laying in a soft sofa drinking some blood on a glass and didn't want anyone asking questions, and that was the perfect place to do so.

She was doing exactly doing that when Damon came in from the front door, he looked at her, she was in some cutoff Jeans short-shorts and tank top, her hair in a high ponytail and sweating, he frowned at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just you know, chilling." She took a sip from her glass. "How about you? What are _you_ doing here?"

He ignored her question, saying;

"I don't remember giving _you_ a free pass to come and go to _my_ house whenever you felt like it."

"that's because you didn't, Stefan did." she shrugged.

"Oh right, little brother and you have a weird friendship going on"

"What do you mean by weird friendship?" she asked him, sitting up on the sofa.

He was in the kitchen getting himself a glass of blood.

"well you know, you two have this unresolved sexual tension thing going on." he said when he came back.

"No we don't" she said defensive.

"Oh yeah, you do. Anyone with eyes can see that, even if they were blind they could like sense it or something. It's like in the air." he shrugged and smirked drowning his glass.

She looked at him, thinking maybe he's right. Yeah right, she thought, Stefan isn't interested in me like that, we're just friends, he's made it very clear.

Damon sat down in the seat next to the couch, his arms resting on his knees watching her.

"Why aren't you at school again?" he asked her.

"because I can't think when it's this hot outside, and you know…I was feeling lazy."

Damon just chuckles and says;

"right."

He stands up to walk away, but she turns to him saying;

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Does…Does Stefan really feel like that a-about me?"

Damon turns around to look at her, he uncertain look, his face grows sincere and nods. Then he leaves her alone in the living room. She sighs and sit back down.

She didn't do much else after that, just laying on the couch, seeing some tv and drinking lots of blood. Freely for a change. Then finally it was 3 o'clock and Damon left to pick up Elena, and Stefan was on his way home.

No sooner than she thought that, the front door opened and Stefan walked in. Seeing Caroline waiting for him, he smiled at the thought.

"I knew someone was missing today." he smiled at her, "hey" and kissed her cheek. It was a normal thing for them but it felt new and excited.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"So why did you skip?" he asked, "too hot to think?"

"How did you know?" she faked gasped.

"C'mon," he nudged her on the shoulder "I know you, Care."

"Yeah," she smiles, "yeah you do."

He smiles back.

"What were you doing anyway? Was Damon bothering you?"

"No…well he did say something." she said, moving closer to him.

"what?" he groaned.

"He said…well, he said we have feelings for each other…" she starts getting closer and closer until they are barely touching.

"Do we?" he asks, with a sly smile on his face.

"Well, I like to think so," she smiles

"I like to think that too" He whispers, he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah?" she says smiling

"yeah" he smiles back. "what else did he say?"

"Well he also said that…" she says, wrapping her arms around his neck. "we have this unresolved sexual tension that even a blind man can see."

"did he now?" he teased

"Yes."

"Do you agree?"

"At first, no…but now? Yeah. But I don't think is going to be unresolved for long."

"I don't think so either.."

They look at each other's eyes, lost. They move inch by inch until their lips are almost touching. Then their lips met and it was amazing. Like beyond amazing. She couldn't believe she waited so long to do this.

They were still kissing and had no intention of stopping until they heard a voice saying;

"Oh don't mind us, I'm just getting some blood, you kids go ahead and resolve your unresolved sexual tension there."

They stopped, blushing by his words. Damon chuckled and Elena laughed at their expensive of course. Damon went to the kitchen got his blood, then he passed behind Stefan patted his shoulder saying; "it was about time, little bro."

Stefan just blushed at this harder, giving Damon a hard look. Caroline laid her head on Stefan's chest, laughing a little too. Then Damon & Elena headed upstairs leaving them alone.

Finally, they kissed each other hard. Stefan pulled Caroline into the couch with every intention in mind to do exactly what Damon told him; Resolve their sexual tension.

And they did, ignoring a voice from upstairs yelling; "Not the couch!"

**A/N: **_Honestly I have no idea what that was…it was extremely random and I don't really like it, at all! It was too rushed, its like they're just confession their feelings for each other and like a second later they do it? It's wrong! This is like really bad, I don't like it! But whatever, I'm not gonna change it! If you do like it then tell me, if you didn't tell me anyway! Lol! XD _

_I don't know why but I like the idea of Damon shipping Steroline! It's fun! Lol! ;) _


End file.
